1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a talking book and more particularly to a combination of a book and a voice phonation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current talking books allow for phonating of entire book pages. However, these types of talking books are not easily adaptable to being used as talking dictionaries or language learning tools where only single words or phrases may need to be phonated, and when words and phrases may need to be repeated or repeated continuously.